User talk:Hyzenthlay of Redwall
Hi Hyzenthlay of Redwall, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:32, October 17, 2009 Do You Read... Do you read "Watership Down"? If memory serves me right, wasn't Hyzenthlay the name of one of the rabbits from Efrafa? Ooh, I loved that book :P Well, I should probably introduce myself instead of pounding you, the new user, with questions! My name is Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me LPG. If you have any problems at the wiki, you can ask me or any of the other users on here! Hope you have fun here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I do read... Hi LPG! Yes, Hyzenthlay was the name of one of the does form Efrafa. She is also featured in the sequel "Tales from Watership Down" as the female equvalent to a chief rabbit (co-ruling the warren with Hazel). She's my favorite female character. Thanks for the message! --Hyzenthlay ? I know, about my blog, I tried to copy and paste it from Word and nothing happened, and of course now I can't delete the blog. ugggggggh!! If ya want ta read what the story was read A Tale of Feorag. It's the same story, just a different name. --Penglens Who needs logic? 17:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OmiGosh!!!! Watership Down is one of the best books in the hystory of the wourld!!! you Rock girl!!!! welcome to the wiki! just to warn you, Lord TBT will probably delete that pic of Hyzenthlay, because this is a redwall wiki, and not a watership down wiki.. he's very strict about that stuff... I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! welcome! just a tip, it is custome to answer other wiki users messages on their talk pages so they can see it (when I joined I did the same thing till someone told me :P) glad you came, and hope to see you around!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 17:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the tip! (I deleted the picture). I'm glad you all love Watership Down! I think that some of the hares in Redwall are similar to that of Watership Down. Dotti is like Hyzenthlay, Hazel is like Basil, and I'm sure there are others. Can anyone think of any more? --Find me on the Down 22:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hyzenthlay! The Arctic Warrior Leave A Message? 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Hyzenthlay! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Some suggestions for User page: You can add your personality, likes, dislikes, goals, etc. You can use any of the other users' pages for ideas too. If you have any questions you can leave a message on my talkpage. See ya around! Neildown -- 14:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blogs The end of your text. There is a bug with Wikia that should be fixed soon. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! (Yeah, I've decided to be consistant this time, suprising huh?) Update on my only fan fic: Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 03:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update on Think of Me -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 19:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Signature Test --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Talk Page 00:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Number Two! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 02:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) With a picture! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A bigger picture! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) IS THIS BIG ENOUGH??? --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New picture --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ferretmaiden on Her Battlecry Oooooh! XP you sound like my brother, and goodness knows we don't need two of him :D I thought Hraka was a cool word to say even if it ment that..... nobody should care all that much ^-^ do you think that Hyzenthlay and Bigwig would have made a good couple? --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was acually surprised when she and Hazel "married." There really wasn't any love between Hyzenthlay and Hazel, wheras Bigwig she seemed to love and admire... but Bigwig and Hyzenthlay were based off of people that Adams acually knew, so I guess he had something else in mind when he worte the book. Oh well! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 00:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You took off one of the Veil Sixclaw images I put what's with that.The Woodland Warrior 15:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How I came to read Redwall --Zoso159 01:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I remember when I first saw a Redwall book it was sixth grade and the kid next to me on the bus was reading The Bellmaker and I asked him hwat he was reading when he told me about it I though talking animals? that is weird but it kept on nagging at me what was the book about so I went to the library and rented it now I hve every Redwall book and I am hooked to reading! Right now I am reading Gaunt's Ghost: The Founding but after that I am going to try and read War and Peace. whoa. i though i had welcomed you...whatever. i was rereading yore page and noticed startling similarities by me affidavit! we are both: christians, we play a lot of instruments(saxopohne, piano, some form of percussion), 13 year girl, lover of otters, sharpshoot, collect etc. you play, je pense, more instruments then me! and thats saying something. i play piano, mallet percussion(vibes, bells, xylo), saxophone and i used to play violin and recorder. my sis plays the trumpet and my other sis plays the bass clarinet and likes drawing. oh and i like playing games with a 5-6 year old boy who's like a brother too me. my mom has an english degree and teaches esl. i am good at speeling and grammer. wow, hunh. can i call u Hyze or hyzy? thanks, ahoy!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Can you draw wildcats Hyzenthlay? Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Thanks you so much! *Name - Tazmaria Goldeneyes *Fur Color - Orange, with darker orange stripes *Eye Color - Gold *Shirt Color - Light green with small puffy sleeves *Skirt Color - Long and darker green with a brown belt *Cape Color - Red, connected to the shirt with gold buttons *No Shoes *Hair - Long and brown Thanks again! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 00:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hyzen! (Can I call you that?) Tazmaria Goldeneyes 15:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Update ToM -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 'THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!' -hugs Hyzen- Tazmaria Goldeneyes 20:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank U! :D For the comment you posted on my fan fiction! It's made my day! I can't stop smiling! :3 I really really can't! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D PS, I like the picture of the Sable queen you drew, it's awesome! -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah? Sweet! :3 Me and Neildown are already planning on looking for eachother's books when they're published(or, rather, if they're published). I guess the trick is to write every day. I've read that from published authors like Christopher Paolini (the author of the Inheritance Cycle) Thank u again! :3 -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) wow your pretty good... thanks!--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 20:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) happy... Happy kwanza,haunaka,Cristmas,rhamdan,epiphany,st.nicolas(?) days!! XD Maudie Thropple Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, and Merry Christmas! I just noticed you had signed my 'friends' thingummy, so, Thanks! :D I don't have many friends on here so it's nice to have one more! I liked 'little house on the prairie' and 'little women' too, but after I read Redwall they were WAY to boring, I saw your art too! I can never get the dresses quite right, so I stick to drawing tunics, shirts and pants :D well, nice chatting with you!! and thanks again for being me friend!Sister ArmelSister Armel 19:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 23:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Update on ToM -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 22:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Images No, you aren't doing anything wrong, it's just how the myhome page works. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i looked at my user page then saw yore pic for me again. i decided that if i hadnt thanked you already i should. i havent so thank you so much! it looks SOOo cool especially with the bow in red! ITs awesome! Oh and happy holidays! i might go shooting today (bow and arrow). and i have to make supper so I'm thinking of making a redwall meal. see ya 'round!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have two requests to make of you. :) 1.) Could you draw my character Pinedance? Her description is on my user page under 'Just in case'. You're free to do what you want with her expression and pose. 2.) Would you mind looking over my updates for A Coneslinger's Quest before I submit them? To check for spelling, puntuation, etc. and maybe help with ideas?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 00:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Yeah it is nice to have a few friends! Thats awesome! have you put any of your sculptures on here, I mean take pictures and put those on? And I will most certainly try that out:D!! I'll have to try that out next time I go camping sounds like a lot of fun! 'Twas nice talking to you too!Sister ArmelSister Armel 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re:Clay Yes, that's fine. Thanks for asking. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.☺ Yes, we could use e-mail. Mine's glorrosaelin@gmail.com.♫☺--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Clay Oh SWEET!!! I'll put myn on right away then!! I would have liked to do some sculptures today but I don't have any of the right colors :(Sister Armel 02:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I put my sculptures on, they are in the 'Fan Art' thing, and are Rakkety Tam, Side View Rakkety Tam, Some Random Otter, and Some Random Wolf, just so you can find them easier :) And I would love to see yours! just tell me the names and where they're at :D Sister Armel 03:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for signing up for my contest! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Haha! Well, with the two of us set loose, I'm positive it won't!☺--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) here's the second update for today...--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool, you got the Redwall Cookbook for Christmas! I have it too and my favorite recipe is the Hare's Haversack Crumble.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 02:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank You!! Why thank ye kindly! :D And your sculptures are NOT lousy, I like your style :D And they are AWESOME!!! Not in the least bit lousy!! did you paint them? and I use the cheap colored stuff, I get my clay at Wall Mart it's just regular molding clay, you can get 4 or 5 pretty big chunks of clay(in different colors) for a couple bucks, or a dozen or so smaller pieces of different colors for about the same price, but I would get the bigger chunks of clay, that way you can mix them into the colors you need, It's nothing fancy, I think I might try out the stuff you were using, the a... I'm sorry I forgot the name! I'll look and see what it was in a minute, I can't wait to see more of your art and sculptures!! I'm working on another sculpture right now, it's a fox, but I don't have enough clay for half the body. Well talk to you later!Sister Armel 03:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your Comment About My Art... Thanks! I've been working for four long years to get there, and it finally paid off! Of course now (Off-site) I'm using a totally different style...oh well! xD And by the way, I've seen your drawings and they are very good! Ever thought of trying computer art? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yay, another "watership down" fan!!!! Hi, I'm Silva! nice to meet you.... kinda.. hehe! I see you're kinda new here.....Welcome!! I hope you're havin' fun here!!! (BTW, if you hear me called by the title "sassy silva", dont worry, because I'm not sassy to you if you're a good beast.....I only sass foes.... and annoying boys XD) Anyway, Welcome!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 18:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Photoshop is a computer program that is used in Photo editing as well as doing the line art, colors, and shading for my finished pictures. I have Photoshop Elements, which is like the cheaper version, while you can get really nice version for around $300. Its a really nice program, but can be tricky at first. If you do computer art, its a really great program! On the subject of art, I'm not very good at 'subtle'. :T I am okay with colored pencils but not very good. Oh well! I have watercolored before, though, because my dad used to a lot. One of the pro's of tradtional media is that a colored pencil can never freeze up and crash your unsaved drawing. Sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!! Thanks for entering a pic in my contest! It's great!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Ah so that's what it's called! Haha! :D did your mom ever find out about it? Yeah the only problem with the cheep stuff is, that it is really hard to work with if it gets to warm, it get's really, REALLY sticky, and you have to wait for it to cool so that it's not as soft,and sure I'll sign your friends thing!! I'll do that right now!!:D:D Sister Armel 00:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, one more thing...I have absolutely no clue how to sign your friends thing, can you help me? Sister Armel 00:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Clay I don't do a lot of sculpture, barely any ever really, but I have taken classes and done stuff at home/school before. I might upload something I did of Basil last year. But your stuff is really cool! It's all really great! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC)